


【逗天】玫瑰刺

by 1021360404xy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1021360404xy/pseuds/1021360404xy
Summary: 他们不过是同一类人，同一朵玫瑰上的刺。
Relationships: Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang/Gao “Tian” Tian-Liang
Kudos: 4





	【逗天】玫瑰刺

**Author's Note:**

> 堕落梗  
> mob提及

金泰相是在门口的垃圾桶旁边捡到他的。  
一个瘦瘦小小的，头发过长的男孩。浑身上下都脏兮兮的，泥点和灰尘爬满了衣裤，几乎看不出本来的颜色。男孩倒在地上，露出一截干瘦的腰，青青紫紫的淤痕分布在上，看来是挨了打。  
本来金泰相不想多管闲事，奈何男孩看着着实可怜，他也就把人半拉半抱捡回家了。其实也算不上家，那扇半掩的门后就是他的工作间，一个污秽肮脏的交易场所。  
要说金泰相怎么走上这条道路的，很简单，当一个人连生存都有困难的时候，他什么都愿意做。而恰好，金泰相靠着自己一副还算不错的皮囊和纤细的身材吃了这碗饭。他从来不去计较别的，至今为止只有钱带给他的温暖是最真实的。他甚至记不清第一次被男人上的时候自己有没有哭，那对他来说貌似也无关紧要。  
现在他多了一个考虑对象，一个和曾经的他那么相似的男孩。不知道是出于同情心还是别的什么想法，金泰相收留了他，就像他以前的老板收留了自己一样。  
给男孩擦拭了身体，再去准备了简单的晚饭，回来时躺在沙发上的男孩已经醒来了，估计是被从厨房里散发出来的香味熏醒了。  
“起来吃饭吧。”  
金泰相把碗搁在桌子上，招呼男孩过来。  
“衣服就在榻榻米上。”  
见男孩光着身子愣在原地，他又提醒了一下。  
男孩穿衣服的动作很慢，也很僵硬，好几次还没穿进袖子里。衣服是金泰相十几岁时候的，干净的白色很适合男孩。  
晚餐在沉默中用完了。金泰相偶尔抬头看看对面慢慢嘬面的男孩，从稍大的领口瞥见斑驳的伤痕，红的紫的青的交杂在一起，应该是旧伤未愈又添新伤，也不知道他惹了什么祸，希望不是欠债之类的。  
洗完碗筷，金泰相让男孩先去洗澡。怎么调热水，沐浴露在哪里都交代清楚了。看着男孩纤瘦的背影，金泰相情不自禁回想起以前的自己，也是这样满身伤，也是这样沉默寡言。  
水声在不大的屋子里回响，暖黄的光从浴室门里泄出来，映在棕红的瓷砖上。金泰相的房子只有一个带榻榻米的小客厅、卧室以及厨卫，他的东西很少，空间显得并不拥挤。通常他都是在客厅招待客人，沙发足以让他完成一个不错的手活或者口活，如果要做全套就在铺了柔软毯子的榻榻米上完成。金泰相不喜欢宾馆的套间，千篇一律而且充斥着上一个住客的味道。自己租的房子就很方便，什么东西都很齐全，做完也不用走，直接躺在原地数数得手的钱。  
男孩不一会就出来了，高温的水汽随着门的打开一拥而出，模糊了他的身影。  
“去床上睡吧。”  
下巴朝卧室抬了抬，金泰相进浴室冲洗一天的疲惫，上午那个客人太用力了，搞得他有点累。  
他出来的时候，男孩还坐在沙发上，低着头扣着手指。  
“怎么不去床上睡？”  
金泰相好笑地看着男孩，擦着头让他进卧室去。  
男孩还是一如既往地沉默，磨蹭半天才拖着步子进了卧室。  
待到金泰相关灯上床，男孩还是睁着眼睛，小心翼翼地看了他两眼。金泰相被男孩谨慎的模样逗笑了，将被子盖好，他侧过头去捉住男孩飘忽不定的眼神。  
“我还不知道你叫什么呢。”  
男孩嗫嚅了几下嘴唇，最后还是保持缄默。金泰相并不着急，因为以前的他也是这样的。就在他闭着眼睛快进入睡眠的时候，一个稍微有些干涩但是清亮的声音传进了耳朵。  
“高天亮。我叫高天亮。”  
是个好名字，金泰相想，只是不知道他能不能等来自己的天亮呢？抛开胡思乱想，金泰相很快睡着了。

早上醒来的时候金泰相发现身边空了，下床才发现高天亮站在窗前，不知道在看什么。  
“起这么早吗？”  
高天亮转过身来，抿了抿嘴。  
“洗漱了没？”  
他点点头。  
“来厨房吧，我教教你。”  
没想到高天亮还会做点厨房里的事，煮面、煎鸡蛋都做得不错。金泰相心里有点开心，以后有人给他做饭了。转念一想，这也算他收养高天亮的小报酬。那要不要再让他做做家务什么的？  
这个主意是行得通的，高天亮的家务活做得也挺好，除了洗衣服不太会，不过有洗衣机就够了。对于收养高天亮这件事，金泰相到目前为止还挺满意的，相当于找了个小保姆。  
唯一不太好的地方大概就是高天亮不太爱说话，总是沉闷的样子，一点也不像个十几岁的男孩，在他身上看不见一点少年的活力。不过想一想，这么小的年纪遭受一系列不幸，他的心理成熟程度早已超过同年龄的男孩了。金泰相并不对此感到遗憾或者可惜，像他这样的人，越早成熟意味着越早独立，有利无害。  
日子一天天地过，金泰相也不会故意隐瞒他的工作内容，只是会提前给家里打电话，让高天亮待在外面一会，或者就待在卧室里。那些令人脸红心跳的声响透过一面墙传来，高天亮也没有觉得有多羞耻，他曾经目睹多次小巷里男女的干柴烈火，这些对他来说已经见怪不怪了。  
关于性，金泰相和高天亮有过一次小小的交流。  
“你讨厌我和男的做吗？”  
“不。”  
“你呢？你能接受和男的做吗？”  
“……不知道。”  
“哈哈，你还小呢。”  
金泰相本来是抱着逗逗他的心态问的，不过高天亮下一句话让他有点吃惊。  
“如果给钱的话，我愿意。”  
高天亮说这话的时候低着头，看不清表情。  
“这么快就想步入我的后尘了？”  
金泰相摸了摸男孩细软的头发，轻轻地叹气。他不是在为高天亮感到遗憾，只是有一些说不清道不明的情绪堵在心口，久久不能散去。

高天亮成年那天，金泰相打算买个蛋糕回去庆祝庆祝，途中接到他打来的电话。  
“我想吃城南那家的点心。”  
小孩相处久了，要求也多了起来，不过比起之前的死气沉沉，这样也挺好的。金泰相骑上车，往城南蹬去。  
一个小时后，金泰相终于到租的房子了。他现在更愿意称之为回家，因为多了一个牵挂的理由，不再像以前一样冷清得他都不想回去，宁愿待在酒吧打发时间。  
打开门的一瞬间，金泰相隐约闻到了一股熟悉的味道。把点心盒放在桌子上，他正想喊高天亮过来吃，却一眼瞟到了垃圾桶里的纸巾。  
“小天，过来。”  
趴在榻榻米上看杂志的高天亮起身，像是因为腿麻踉跄了一下，膝盖一下撞到了茶几角，顿时疼得叫了一声。  
金泰相立马过去扶住高天亮，到嘴边的问题换成了关心。  
“裤子挽上去，我看看有没有肿。”  
高天亮也听话，乖乖照做了。细骨伶仃的膝盖上红了一片，隐隐发烫，看着好不可怜。  
“我给你拿点冰块来敷。”  
待到高天亮膝盖上的红肿消退得差不多的时候，金泰相想起刚刚想问的事。  
“你是不是带人来家里了？”  
高天亮摸着膝盖，抬起头直勾勾地盯着金泰相。  
“嗯。”  
“男朋友？”  
金泰相的猜测实属偏离太远，高天亮不由笑了出来。  
“不是。”  
说完他掏出裤兜里的几张纸币。  
“要给钱的。”  
高天亮起身去洗手，准备吃点点心。  
听他这番话，金泰相心中五味杂陈，又是生气又是难受，还有点伤心，他自己也弄不清楚。在成年这一天赚到第一笔钱，方式却是他再熟悉不过的。  
“小天……”  
在浴室里的高天亮听见回了一句。  
“怎么了？”  
出来都时候，他看见金泰相坐在沙发上一动不动，仰头靠着，貌似在想事情。  
“高天亮，你真的想好了吗？”  
金泰相并没有改变姿势，仍然望着天花板，一圈一圈数着灯上的水晶装饰。  
拿起点心，高天亮沉默了片刻，还是决定说出口。  
“我觉得这样挺好的。”  
“靠和男人做爱赚钱？”  
高天亮并不觉得这有什么，只要能有钱拿，做什么不是做，这个道理他认为金泰相再明白不过。  
“你不也这样吗？”  
金泰相火气一下上来了。他当年走上这条路是迫不得已，而高天亮并不是。他还有很多选择，他甚至还有一个明亮的未来，现在他主动放弃自己的大道，选择走上这条看不清未来的小路，实在是葬送了宝贵青春的愚蠢之举。  
“我什么样？你是这样吗？你到底有没有好好考虑过自己的人生？”  
高天亮很不服气，他的眼泪开始在眼眶里打转，连呼吸都开始升温。  
“我知道！我也考虑了！我自己的选择为什么要受干涉？”  
金泰相以为他什么也不懂吗？以为他真的就能像同龄人一样有一个光明磊落的未来？高天亮很清楚，他并不是那种人，他出生于沼泽，那么一辈子都无法逃离沼泽。被责骂，被抛弃，被误会，被殴打，甚至离死亡就差最后一段距离。但金泰相捡到了他，把他从边缘拉了回来，分给他半碗饭、半张床甚至半颗心。与金泰相度过的每一天都好过曾经的生活，他很感激，同时也明白这个小家需要两个人一起努力，他没办法丢下金泰相一个人远走高飞。  
“我已经想清楚了，我这辈子不可能像别的人一样。”  
高天亮的语气从未像现在这般坚定，他找清了自己的方向，只觉得一阵轻松。  
相反金泰相心里沉甸甸的，一口气快要喘不上来。他怎么也不会想到高天亮会选择他这样的生活，下流而肮脏，同行的女人都瞧不起他。  
“为什么？”  
这三个字萦绕在他的心头，仿佛一层抹不去的阴影。  
“因为我们是同一类人，金泰相。”  
这个回答击碎了金泰相最后的希望，他明白了，一切好像水落石出般清楚明了，因为他最了解自己是什么样的人。  
他坏吗？算不上。他不坏吗？不可能。  
虚假的甜言蜜语和手到擒来的挑逗是他最擅长的事，无论对方有没有让他爽到他都会用最腻人的嗓音呻吟出来，只为了更多一点的报酬。爱财是他的本质，这是刻在他骨子里的劣根性，无法改变。最初捡到高天亮的时候，他就发现了这个男孩身上和他的相似点。不过后来他把一切想得太美好太理想了，没有或者说不愿看到高天亮和他本质上的靠近。说到底，是他在自欺欺人罢了。  
此刻只有无力感铺张开来，席卷金泰相全身。他很久没有这么疲倦过了，特别是精神上的疲倦。如今的局面已经不是他能左右的了，他只能慢慢去接受这个他不想看到的现实。  
高天亮把点心端到了茶几上，小口小口吃起来。他还往右边推了推，让点心朝着失魂落魄的金泰相。  
“吃点甜的，心情好点。”  
高天亮现在像极了过去他没心没肺的样子。金泰相吐出一口浊气，拿起一块塞到嘴里，并没有吃出什么味道。  
“今晚我们做吧。”  
高天亮漫不经心地说，好像在谈论一件微不足道的小事。  
金泰相感觉刚吃进去的点心梗在喉头，不上不下十分难受。  
“随你吧。”

他们像以往那样躺在床上，一人一半。下午的提议是高天亮提出的，他也确实主动凑上来了。  
轻轻的啄吻落在金泰相细长的脖颈上，有些发痒。他顿了顿，还是伸手搂住了高天亮。少年瘦削的背脊摸着格外硌手，薄薄一层肌肉根本抵消不了骨骼的尖锐，蝴蝶骨和肋骨的凸起分外明显。  
也不知道什么时候，他们开始接吻，不顾一切般地用力，好像要把对方吞进肚里。唇齿间的厮磨混进了暧昧的因素，悄然闯进了二人的心中，点起小朵火花。  
高天亮自愿做了下面那个，嘴上说着“权当练习了”。  
润滑和扩张永远是最麻烦的步骤。金泰相引导着高天亮的手指捅了进去，从未被使用过的甬道非常紧致，死死地咬住了半截手指。好在有金泰相这个经验丰富的老手在，后续的过程进行得比想象中顺利。  
后穴被入侵的感觉并不好受，强烈的异物感从后面传来，高天亮有点吃不消。金泰相平时都是这么过来的吗？那他还真是不简单。  
比手指更粗一点的阴茎进入的感觉并不美妙，高天亮也不知道在这种情况下为什么金泰相还能叫得那么卖力，估计是习惯了。他努力适应着阴茎在里面滑动的感觉，直到一个点被顶到了，发出一声上扬的喘息。  
“找到了。”  
金泰相吻了吻少年的下颚，引起他一阵轻颤。  
“别，别太用力。”  
兴许是被陌生的感觉吓到了，高天亮心底有一点害怕，希望金泰相不要太过分。  
对高天亮这种雏，金泰相很好下手。他把人压在床上，抬起两条细瘦的大腿，开始缓慢地抽送。  
奇异的快感冲击了高天亮的大脑，他不由自主地攀上了金泰相的背，随着每一下顶弄小声地喘息着。  
当快感累积到某个点时，金泰相加快了速度，呼吸也越来越重，他知道高天亮肯定撑不了多久，决定速战速决。  
果然高天亮在这一轮高强度的折磨下已经开始呻吟出声，甚至一声大过一声。泪水在他的眼睛里蓄积，只差最后一下就要决堤。  
这场并不粘糊的性像例行公事一般，高效而快速，没有过多的爱抚和亲吻。  
泪水顺着眼角流了下来，打湿了枕头。高天亮用手揩掉脸上的泪水，扯了几张纸随意擦了下身体。金泰相也没擦几下，将纸团堆在床头柜上。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
他们互道晚安，背对着睡下了。

从那天开始，金泰相就没阻止过高天亮带男人回来。他们会商量好，错开时间。  
收入在这种情况下是很可观的，他们的日子也越过越好，不用担心经济问题。  
物质上得到了满足，好像一切都简单了。家里的物品也多了起来，空间也变得有一点拥挤。  
半夜吃烧烤的时候，金泰相喝了点酒，慢吞吞地问：  
“小天，你后悔吗？”  
高天亮看着酒杯里一个一个炸开的气泡，扬起一个满足的笑。  
“当然不。”  
“那就好。”  
金泰相举起杯，高天亮也跟着举了起来。  
“为金钱干杯。”  
“为我们干杯。”


End file.
